Tu regrettes?
by Ma0rie
Summary: Le quotidien d'un couple atypique.


Tu regrettes ?

Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur son lit. Tout deux nus comme des vers. Il adorait ces moments avec elle. La tendresse après la passion.  
Ces longs doigts jouaient sur le dos de la jeune femme, traçant des lignes imaginaires, lui procurant de léger frisson. Elle se rappela alors la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant... Avant. Et qui n'était pas terminée.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ! Qu'est ce qu'elle à répondue, tout quoi !

-Tu es bien curieuse... Pfff.. D'accord. Je lui est dis qu'entre elle et moi ce n'était pas possible parce que j'en aimait une autre.

Sa dernière déclaration la remplie de joie. Il l'aimait, elle. Elle adorait ça. Cette sensation. Celle d'être aimé et désiré. Même son ex ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça !

-Et qu'a t-elle répondue ?

-Elle a d'abord pleurée, un peu, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait et pour finir m'a demandé qui était l'heureuse élue...

-Je m'en veut tellement Jellal... Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amie.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.. Je tiens à Erza, mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment.. Amoureux d'elle..

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu l'as juste mise dans ton lit à la première occasion !

-On étés bourrés, et seuls, et surtout tu sortait avec ce débile...

-Natsu n'ai pas débile.. Juste un peu lent d'esprit...

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ?

-D'être avec moi. Je ne serai pas souvent là avec crime sorcerer, le conseil qui me recherche, j'ai conscience que ce n'est peut être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi..

-C'est ce que je veux. Tu le sais. Je n'aime pas être normale. Alors, quoi de mieux qu'un petit ami rechercher par le conseil ?

-Elle ne t'en veut pas Lucy... Je crois qu'elle est elle-même amoureuse de ton ex.

-De Natsu ? Erza va finir par le tuer !

-On s'en fiche ! Embrasse moi plutôt.

La blonde sourie, amusée.

-Attrape moi d'abord !

Elle se leva et traversa en courant la chambre pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volé avant de ce précipité, le bleu sur les talons, dans la salle de bain.

-Princesse, tu sais bien qu'une simple porte ne me retiendra pas. Je peux très bien la démolir..

-Ah non! Je te l'interdis ! C'est mon appartement et tu n'as pas le droit de tout détruire.

-A trois... Un... Deux..

-Écoutes moi bien, mon coco, si tu touches à la porte de MA salle de bain, tu auras besoin de ta main pour te soulager ! Et pour un petit bout de temps !

Le mage explosa d'un rire franc et tonitruant qui réchauffa le cœur de la mage.

-Aller, ouvre princesse. S'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle.

La blonde, intriguée par le soudain changement d'attitude de son mage décida d'obéir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes Jellal.

-Ce qu'il y a ?

Il attrapa la blonde et la souleva, approchant sa tête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-J'ai diablement envie de toi.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu.

-Pervers.

-Nan. Je suis simplement un homme, amoureux qui plus est.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de cette dernière. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et échangea la position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le bas-ventre du Bleu. Embrassant doucement le cou, puis l'arrête de sa mâchoire, avant de redescendre plus bas sur ses pectoraux bien développé.  
C'est dans cette position que son équipe la trouva, hurlant qu'ils avait une mission et qu'ils partaient dans trois heures.  
Les deux jeunes gens les expulsèrent de l'appartement sans ménagement. La blonde se tourna vers son amant, soupira et lui dis :

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ?

-D'être avec moi. Ce genre de truc, fit-elle en pointant du doigt sa fenêtre risque de se reproduire souvent, sans parler des missions suicides et autres...

-C'est ce que je veux. Tu le sais. Je n'aime pas être normale. Quoi de mieux qu'avoir l'une des membres de la plus puissante équipe de Fairy tail comme petite amie..

-Tu as raison !

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :  
Voilà, un OS LucyxJellal de terminé.  
Ce couple est très rare et très improbable mais je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cet OS.


End file.
